


I Hope It Won't Burn

by SeHoDrabbles (TheLostSkyGirl)



Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Cooking Class, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/SeHoDrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Go to an unconventional date, they said. But can they actually get out of this alive?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	I Hope It Won't Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! First of all, I apologize for missing the past 3 days. weekends are always so hectic. TT_TT I hope I can make it up to you guys.

Sehun glares at the building in front of him. In his mind, he’s already set the place on fire. 

Why did he agree to this again? 

Oh right, because his best friend is an asshole who loves setting up surprise dates to his friends. 

_ “Dress nice and go to this address tomorrow. Your date will meet you there.” _ was the message he got from said best friend, along with the address of the place he was currently glaring at. 

Apparently, his best friend thought a cooking class was the best set up for a blind date. Sehun wanted to leave right there and then but the succeeding message stopped him from doing so. 

_ “Leave before the date even starts and you’ll never see your dogs again.” _

And Sehun knows his best friend can hold his dogs hostage as long as he wants to. So it’s safe to say, Sehun is stuck. 

Oh… did he mention he can’t cook for shit? Well, he can’t cook for shit. 

Sehun can’t do anything but sigh as he enters the building. He was supposed to meet his date inside. He was given a vague description of what his date would be wearing and how to spot him. 

Soft music greeted him when he opened the door. The lobby was simple but clean, only a couple of chairs, a couch and the reception. There were a couple of people in there but his blind date wasn’t one of them. He decided to approach the receptionist. Might as well get it over with. 

“Hi!” Sehun flinched inwardly at the joyous tone of the receptionist, “how can we help you today?”

“Uh… I’m here for a class?” 

“Great! Do you know which class you’re in?” Sehun frowned. Of course he doesn’t. 

“I… don’t actually. My… uh… my friend enrolled me? And he didn’t give me any further details. Sorry,” Sehun prepared himself for a snide remark or a raised eyebrow but the receptionist continued to be all smiles. 

“No need to apologize! It happens more often that you think,” she flashes a bright smile that Sehun returned politely, “just give me your name and I’ll look it up for you.”

“Right. Uhm… then can you look for Sehun Oh?”

“Just a moment.” She starts typing on her computer. Sehun lets her do her job and goes back to looking around. He sees a staircase in the far corner wall, probably leading to where the classrooms are. 

“Here you are,” he turns back to the receptionist just as she hands him a piece of paper, “your friend enrolled you in the basics class. All the details of the class are there in the paper I gave you. And the class is done by pairs but I guess you should know that already. You can wait for your partner here or in the classroom, that detail is also on the paper I gave you. Just wait for a moment while I print out your ID.”

Before he could answer, the girl was already back on her computer typing. Sehun lets out a resigned sigh. Just then, someone stands beside him and greets the receptionist.

“Excuse me, I need help finding my class?” the man asks in a soft tone. The receptionist looks up and beams when she sees the other man. Sehun has never met anyone so happy to be working on a reception table.

“Hello! Did you forget what class you enrolled in?”

“Uh… not exactly,” Sehun could hear the hesitation in the man’s voice and he couldn’t help but glance at the other male. Even from his side profile, Sehun could tell that the man was handsome. He was wearing casual clothes that Sehun found fitting for him, “My friend enrolled me.”

The words stop Sehun from his low key staring.

It can’t be, can it? 

Nah. That’s just too much of a coincidence.

The receptionist must have been thinking the same thing as Sehun because he saw her sneak a glance at him.

“Well, if you could just give me your name, I’ll look for you in our system.”

“Kim, Junmyeon Kim.”

“Just a sec.”

Sehun kept his eyes forward but he kept watch of the other male from his periphery. The latter seemed fidgety and unsure of what to do. 

That makes the two of them.

“Here you are!” th ereceptionist exclaims suddenly, “Junmyeon KIm, you’re enrolled in our basics class. Here is the necessary information about the class. It’s a class done in pairs and you’re just in luck,” the receptionist looked at Sehun this time, he was sure of it. His hands suddenly felt clammy. “Your partner is right here,” she even goes as far as raising bother her hands in Sehun’s direction. Sehun could almost picture her doing the jazz hands.

Sehun curses quietly and turns to face the man who’s apparently his date. 

“Hi,” he says bashfully. He feels his face heating up.

“Oh,” came the soft reply. Sehun sees the color stain the other man’s cheeks.

Now that they were facing each other, Sehun realizes that “handsome” is not enough to do the other male justice. He was  _ gorgeous _ . He was shorter than Sehun and the next word Sehun could think of was  _ cuddly _ . The sudden image of the both of them cuddling on Sehun’s all too big couch was enough to jolt him back to the present.

“I’m Sehun, nice to meet you,” he holds out a hand which the latter takes almost reluctantly. Sehun tries not to be offended by that.

“I’m Junmyeon. Nice to meet you too?” the words came out as a question that Sehun had to chuckle.

“You don’t have to be so nervous,” he smiles what he hopes to be a reassuring smile. He thinks it works because Junmyeon’s shoulders relax a little.

Junmyeon smiles and Sehun’s knees go weak. “Honestly, I’m more nervous about the whole cooking thing.”

“Well-”

‘Here you go!” the receptionist interrupts much to Sehun’s dismay. When he looked at her again, her eyes were practically twinkling and her smile was even more blinding. She looks… excited. Sehun can practically feel her vibrating. ‘These are your IDs,” she hands them a sticker paper with their names on it, “Just stick it on where it’s visible to your instructor. Your class is in Room 3, the second door on the right once you climb up. Have fun!”

“Uh… thanks for your help.”

“You’re welcome!” 

Sehun swears she was going to jump before she stopped herself. He hears Junmyeon laugh softly beside him so he knows he wasn’t the only one who noticed.

“Let’s go?” Junmyeon nods at Sehun and they head to the stairs together.

“So...how bad are you at cooking?”Junmyeon asks as they start climbing up.

“Bad enough that I have to take a basic class?” Sehun answers sheepishly , earning him a laugh from Junmyeon. “How about you?”

Junmyeon looks equally sheepish.

“Let’s just hope I don’t burn anything today.”

They both laugh. Well, even if they end up burning whatever they were cooking, Sehun hopes they have enough fun to land him a second,  _ proper _ date.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part 2, I swear!


End file.
